bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dark Allure Azami
Summary On the first day of the batch’s release, I felt rather a bit surprised that the batch came out a bit earlier than I expected. With the gems I had left, I was like “Eh, why the heck not?” Little did I know that I was able to pull Azami after 10 summons. I’m still a bit salty with the fact that I couldn’t pull Rengaku out of that gate, which was who I wanted the most in the batch. At first glance, I didn’t really like Azami’s kit all too much since she was reliant on status ailments, which wasn’t too prevalent in hard content. ...then I brought Ensa-Taya along with Azami and everything changed... Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Azami provides a sweet 50% boost to Atk and HP, both of which are solid stat buffs that are best fit in an offensive squad. This is even more so when utilized in a status ailment squad and the correct element of units thanks to the elemental damage boost and the status ailment damage boost. Azami’s LS (with elemental damage boost) *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Elemental damage boost: 125% from LS / 150% base = +83.33% damage *Status damage boost: +100% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 1.8333 x 2 = 3.9721487778x Azami’s LS (without elemental damage boost) *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Status damage boost: +100% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 2 = 2.166666x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Very high damage utility, but not enough to beat Avant’s Leader Skill. It does beat Nyami’s Leader Skill though. Though, to fully utilize this Leader Skill, you need units of the original element to have the advantage over the enemies to utilize the elemental damage buff. Without the elemental damage boost, Azami loses to Avant and Nyami’s Leader Skill by a longshot. The status ailment damage boost is easy to utilize thanks to Azami’s ability to inflict status ailments. This becomes much easier with units that have random target attacks since each hit has a chance of inflicting status ailments. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Azami's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Azami’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Azami becomes a status ailment monster with her kit. This BB includes all status ailments added to attacks for 3 turns and even a 160% damage boost when enemies are afflicted with status ailments. This isn’t the best in the game, but it can be enhanced to 190% using SP options, which ties with Ensa-Taya’s damage boost. Thanks to Azami’s BB adding status ailments to attacks (which her SBB cannot do), random-target attacks can take advantage of this. Random-target attacks register these buffs so that each hit has a chance of inflicting status ailments. Ensa-Taya is currently the best candidate for this kind of tactic. Azami also adds a 50% chance of draining 3-6% of the damage given as HP, which is quite a huge amount provided that the unit is carrying a lot of damage utility and procs. While status ailments may not seem too impressive, Injury and Weakness are generally the status ailments that most enemies in the game are vulnerable to. Therefore, the status damage boost can be utilized to its fullest simply because there’s a status ailment inflicted on enemies. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Azami's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Azami’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Azami already does what her BB does, with the exception of the status ailments. Instead of adding status ailments to attacks, Azami inflicts them on her own. 75% is quite a whopping probability, but it occurs for Azami only. Azami also provides a 50% elemental damage buff, which is great, but not the best in the game since there’s Allanon who boosts by 75%. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Azami's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Azami’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Azami has a massive nuking UBB so let’s crunch in some numbers. Azami’s UBB (enhanced) *Atk boost: 300% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +50% damage *Elemental damage boost: 300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% *Status damage boost: +330% *Total damage: 1.5 x 3 x 4.3 = 19.35x *Total damage (without elemental bonus): 1.5 x 4.3 = 6.45x Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage Very, very powerful. Even without the elemental bonus, Azami still provides a ton of damage utility. It’s quite far from Avant’s UBB without the elemental damage, but with it, Azami’s damage utility beats Avant by a longshot. It comes with a 100% chance of inflicting status ailments (which may be reduced due to resistances), giving a nice coupling effect to the status damage boost. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Azami essentially takes certain parts of her BB and takes it for herself. She has a 50% chance of draining 5-8% of the damage given as HP and has a very low chance of inflicting status ailments. These are actually separate events from the ones shown on her BB/SBB and they do not stack with the probabilities shown on them. While this is the case, it gives Azami more chances of applying the said effects, which is shown to be statistically better than just one occurence. Arena Score: 8/10 Azami has a 50 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is avery good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Though, Azami is really just a damage dealer for the most part. Yes, the status ailments help out, but it doesn’t help with the fact that most squads utilize status negations to make this completely useless. There are also formation buffs that players may use to boost status resistance, making status infliction quite troublesome. It is also considering the fact that Azami has no reliable method of benefiting the squad in anyway. There is the +1 hit count SP option to take, but she takes too long to find a counter for Mifune since her BB/SBB are quite cost-heavy and doesn’t synergize well with BB utility. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def and Rec are in the moderate range. In terms of typing, my type preference for Azami is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Azami becomes one of the best status ailment inducers in the entire game, along with Ensa-Taya. Both Azami and Ensa-Taya have a special kind of synergy together in which Azami can add all status ailments to attacks rather than a select four from Ensa-Taya. It’s also considering the fact that Ensa-Taya’s BB is random-target, which means each hit has a chance of inflicting status ailments. Azami is also incredibly useful in hard content such as Breaking Barriers and Genius’ Challenge. Carrying status ailments to those trials help to alleviate a lot of stress coming from the most threatening enemies, such as Avant in Genius’ Challenge who can be paralyzed to even prolong his UBB. SP Enhancements Score: 7/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Dark Allure Azami SP options look a bit peculiar, but more to catered towards Azami’s kit. 20% all stats is a nice grab to take along. Other SP options that she can take involve very expensive options such as the status counter buff and the +1 turn UBB. Even with just a few options, Azami may have already used up her SP. While some SP options are nice, Azami isn’t all too efficient with them whatsoever. Another sad thing is that they’re not really game-changing options either. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Health Codex *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Magical Device *Beiorg's Armor & Medblare *Beiorg's Armor & Vorpal Chainblades *Armor of Seals & Vorpal Chainblades *Armor of Seals & Paskuan Enhancer *Armor of Seals & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 I’d say Azami is my favorite of the three. I like her more now that I’m using her more often. Which of the Feudal Lords is your favorite? Rengaku! Azami! Izuna! Comment below on what you think of Azami! Is she the new status ailment queen? How does she fare with Ensa-Taya? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Malachite Pike Drevas *Dancing Flames Rengaku *Empyrean Juno-Seto Category:Blog posts